Drunk in Love
by phoebe9509
Summary: Alex Romero has to pick up Norma when she had a few too many to drink.


Drunk In Love

It was after one a.m. when Alex Romero got a phone call informing him he had to go pick up Norma Bates from a restaurant because she apparently had too much to drink. On his way there, all Alex could wonder was why was she at a restaurant by herself and why didn't they call that new guy she was seeing to come get her. When he got there, he found out why she was all alone and why they called him. Anger coursed through his body for what that loser George had done. A part of him wanted to be angry at the blonde for thinking that she could use his name to get things, but a bigger part was actually concerned for the woman. Especially after the waiter informed him that she didn't even pay yet.

So, he did what any respectable man would do, he threw down money for her tab and left a hefty bonus for the poor waiter, and he helped Norma stumble to his car. On the way back to the motel, Alex wondered if Norma had fallen asleep because she didn't say a single word, but he knew that wasn't going to last. Alex pulled into the parking lot and looked over at the woman as he turned off the ignition. She was sitting there, staring out the window, seemingly lost in a day dream. Alex sighed as he opened his car door, he knew this silence was sure to end any second.

He walked slowly over to the passenger side door and helped Norma unbuckle her seatbelt. He slowly helped her down out of his SUV. Alex wrapped his arm around Norma's waist as she placed her arm securely around his neck. They made it up the first level of stairs when she let out a school girl giggle and Romero couldn't help but give the woman a questioning look. What did they give her? Drunk Norma Bates was sure to be a trip! They continued up the steps when Norma stopped suddenly.

"Why did I buy a house with so many damn steps?" She asked out loud as she glared dramatically at the steps still ahead of her.

"Don't ask me," Alex said as he started to walk again. He started to pull her left, but Norma's body wanted to go to the right. Alex was thrown off for a second and temporarily lost his balance, causing Norma to giggle again. Alex got them back on track and dragged Norma along with him. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself," he muttered.

Norma laughed as she placed her free hand on Romero's chest and she snuggled against him. "I am," she smirked up at him.

"Come on," Alex started the journey again. He had to get her into her bed before he gave into every temptation he was smothering inside of him. Having her pressed tightly against his body was not working for him. He had to go take a cold shower...now.

After what felt like five minutes, they were finally at the front door. "Where's the key?"

Alex looked at Norma as she leaned against the house and just stared at the door knob. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this space cadet. "Norma," Alex asked again as he grabbed her face in between his hands, causing the blonde to look up at him. "Where is the key to the front door?"

Norma let her eyes drop down to his lips and Alex had to take a step back. No, he chastised himself for wanting to close the gap between them. She was drunk and most likely newly single and he wasn't going to take advantage of her. No matter how much he may have wanted to feel her lips against his.

"Under the mat," Norma finally stated when Alex was a safe distance away. He dropped down and quickly retrieved the key than unlocked the door. Alex grabbed Norma's arm and guided her inside the house, causing her to trip over the lip of the door. A huge giggle escaped her and she had to cover her mouth to quiet herself down.

"Sorry," she whispered like she was going to wake someone up. Norman left with Dylan that afternoon so Alex knew he wasn't home. Norma got her laughter under control and slowly headed for the stairs with Alex right behind her. The stairs were no match for her, until she got to the ninth step. Norma missed it completely and tumbled down a few steps before Alex picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Alex chuckled. He wished that he had a camera because that was a moment he would have loved to watch on replay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," she mumbled as she straightened out her hair. "Why is my room so far away?" she whined as she got down on her hands and knees and started to crawl up the remaining stairs, realizing that would be the easiest way to get to her destination.

Alex couldn't help but stare at her legs as she crawled. Her dress was short enough when she was standing up, but crawling made it even more revealing. Norma finally made it up the rest of the steps and went to stand, but started to tumble over and Alex quickly grabbed her hips and stood her up.

"Just a little farther," he told her as he steered her towards her room. Alex switched on the light and Norma cheered when she saw her bed.

"Hey baby!" she smiled as she face planted onto the mattress.

Alex bit back a moan from the way she landed. Her legs were bent slightly and her dress came up to barely cover her ass. Instead of acting on his desires, he went into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and a few Advil from her medicine cabinet.

He returned to the room to find Norma in the same spot he left her. "Norma," he said softly as he sat down on the bed beside her. "You have to sit up for a second."

Norma groaned in protest at his words. Alex helped her sit up before he handed her the medicine and water.

"You'll thank me in the morning," he smirked as she drank half the cup. As she drank, Alex leaned over and took off her shoes and Norma let out a moan of content when the shoes were finally off.

She handed the cup back to him and he placed the cup on her nightstand in case she got thirsty in the middle of the night. He looked back at her and he felt his insides ignite at the way she was staring at him. Before he could say anything, Norma lunged at him and did what he wanted to do all night. Her lips pressed firmly against his and Alex felt himself kissing her back. Norma opened her mouth and Alex took that as an opportunity to explore her mouth. Norma moved forward to straddle his lap and the second she sat down and Alex felt the warmth, he knew he had to stop her. Alex reluctantly pushed Norma off of him gently and he bit back a moan at the little pout she gave him. If only she knew how much he wanted her. If only she were sober and throwing herself at him.

Alex pushed her back against her pillow than covered her up. He looked down and couldn't resist brushing back her hair and placing a light kiss on her forehead. She looked absolutely beautiful. "Good night, Norma," he whispered as he stood back up and switched off the light before closing the door and heading to his motel room.

What the fuck was he thinking? He couldn't go around kissing drunk women. Even if she initiated it. As Alex took one more glance up at her dark bedroom, he just hoped she'd remember this in the morning and not regret it.

Norma woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "Oh my God," she mumbled as she rolled over and placed her hand gently on her eyes to block out the fierce sun. "I'm never drinking again."

After a few more minutes of swearing she would never touch another drink if she could just get up and manage not to bring all the alcohol from last night back up, Norma finally managed to get to the bathroom.

In the medicine cabinet she found her trusty bottle of Advil and quickly downed three. She sat on the lid of the toilet and waited for the medicine to kick in. Her head was so hazy she couldn't remember much from last night. Norma could remember going to dinner with George and ordering a few drinks. A part of her wondered why George wasn't here, but the more she tried to remember, the harder her head pounded. After giving up, she slowly stripped off her clothes and got in the shower. The second the warm water hit her back, she started to feel better.

As Norma began washing her hair, a flash of being in Alex Romero's car popped into her mind. Norma lowered her arms and stood there in shock as the water cascaded down her back. "Did I get arrested last night?" she questioned out loud. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Norma quickly finished up in the shower than went about her business. She wanted to get downstairs before Alex left for work and ask if he arrested her last night, but she still felt a little nauseous from the alcohol, and it was slowing her down.

As Norma entered her bedroom in just her bra and underwear, from the window she could see Alex opening his motel door and heading for his car.

"Shit," Norma exclaimed as she questioned if she could make it downstairs before he left. Knowing the answer would be no, she opened her window and popped her head out. "Alex!" she yelled causing the man to look up at her. If she was closer to him, she would have noticed his eyes bug out at the fact that she was hanging out her window in her bra. "Wait a second, I have to talk to you," Norma finished yelling as she quickly shut the window and was half way down the hallway before she realized she was half naked. With a small grunt of annoyance, she ran back and grabbed her robe and threw it over her body.

Norma swung the door open with more force than necessary and ran down the steps to meet Alex, who was waiting at the bottom.

"You okay?" Alex asked as he watched Norma trying to catch her breath.

"I need to sit down," Norma said softly as she plopped down on her steps and rested her head in her lap. "I don't feel very good."

Alex had to bite back a smile. He rested his hand on the back of her head. "Deep breaths," he instructed as he went to sit down beside her and let his hand fall to rest on her back.

After a few more breaths, Norma sat up and looked at the sky. "I need greasy food," she sighed. Norma than turned to look at Alex, it was only then that she realized his hand was placed on her back. She stared into his eyes and hoped that he couldn't see how much she wanted him.

A few more minutes of silence passed and Alex couldn't take it anymore, "What did you need?"

"Oh," Norma said as she blushed slightly. "I, uh, well, I had a few drinks last night and it's not all clear in my head, so I was wondering if you could tell me if you arrested me last night."

"Why do you think that?"

Norma felt her cheeks becoming more red. "Well, I was trying to remember what happened and I couldn't, but in the shower I had a glimpse of being in your car."

Alex nodded his head. Norma thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but the second his eyes connected with hers again, the look was gone. "No, I didn't arrest you last night. You had too much to drink, so I took you home."

"Oh. Wait," she started with confusion written all over her pretty face, "where was George?"

Norma felt Alex move his hand away from her back and she felt the loss immediately. "You two apparently got into a fight and he left."

"What?" Norma asked in obvious confusion again. "He just _left_ me there?"

Alex was starting to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to make Norma feel bad about the situation, but he didn't want her to think she had to apologize to the man either, especially after he just walked away. "Yeah, according to the waiter, it was a pretty heated argument, and after he stormed off, you just kept ordering drinks until they cut you off."

Norma placed her head in her hands. "Why do I always ruin things?" she questioned out loud. She had liked George. He was nice, and handsome. He was no Alex Romero, but she couldn't have who she really wanted, and yet she said something to push George away. Typical Norma. "Did I call you to come get me?"

"No." Norma felt relief at that one word. "After about six drinks, the waiter tried to cut you off and you told him to get you another one and if he didn't want to, you were going to call your 'good friend Sheriff Romero and he'd take care of it.'"

Norma hid her face again at the horrible words leaving his mouth. "No, I didn't," she tried to deny.

Alex had to chuckle at her reaction. "So, after saying that to the poor guy, they called me to come get you because they weren't giving you another drink."

"I'm so embarrassed," Norma said through her hands. "I need to apologize to the waiter!"

"After I got there and paid the bill, I helped you stumble out to the car and I brought you back here."

"You paid my bill?" Norma asked as she dropped her hands from her face to stare at him.

"I don't think you even had a purse with you. I wasn't just going to leave you there," Alex stated like it was no big deal.

"How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Of course I'm going to worry about it. I'm going to pay you back. Alex, I'm sorry."

Alex waved her off. "It's fine. After we got back here, I helped you into the house and up the stairs. That was pretty entertaining if I may say so."

All Norma could do was glare.

"You plopped on the bed, so before you passed out I gave you a glass of water and some Advil. Then I took off your shoes and..." Alex drifted off at the memory.

"What?" Norma asked, slightly terrified at what she may have done. She had strong feelings for the man, and she knew that if she was wasted she may have acted on them.

"Then you passed out," Alex told her as he stared off into the parking lot.

"That's it?" Norma asked. "I didn't do anything stupid?"

"Aside from having one too many drinks, no."

Norma took a second to stare at Alex and came to the conclusion he was telling her the truth. He had no reason to lie to her. Besides, she trusted him. With a nod, she slowly stood up than reached out a hand to pull Alex up as well. "Thank you, for coming to my rescue last night. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and if you let me know how much I owe you, I'll get the money to you by the end of the day."

Alex let Norma's hand go and nodded. "No problem. I'll let you go get dressed," he said as he started down the steps.

"Oh my God," she mumbled, which caused him to turn around and look up at her. "I forgot I only had on a robe," she revealed with her cheeks flaring again.

"It's a good look for you," Alex chuckled as he continued down the steps. "Have a good day, Norma."

Norma watched him walk away and was a little happy that she didn't make too big of a fool out of herself, but a large part of her was upset at the fact that she didn't act on her feelings. With that, Norma turned and walked back up the steps and into her house.

After her stomach settled and the grease from her breakfast soaked up all her alcohol, Norma's day went on like normal. She cleaned all the rooms in the motel, paperwork was handled and filed. Dinner was cooking in the oven. It wasn't until she was straightening up the kitchen that another memory of last night hit her. She was sitting on the bed with Alex when she leaned forward and kissed him, Alex kissed back and as she tried to straddle his lap, he politely laid her back on the bed and covered her up than placed a kiss on her forehead before Norma passed out.

"Oh my God!" Norma exclaimed. "That couldn't have happened," she said out loud to herself. "Alex would have told me if I kissed him, right? He said I didn't do anything, and kissing him would have been doing something." Panic began to build inside of Norma as she began to pace back and forth. A million thoughts were running through her mind. If it didn't actually happen, she would be mortified if she brought it up to Alex. If it did happen, why didn't Alex say anything? Was he hoping she didn't say anything because he didn't want to deal with the outcome? But he kissed her back...right?

Norma couldn't think straight. She took the meatloaf out of the oven and left it on the counter as she rushed out of the house and hopped in the car. She needed fresh air. If Alex had wanted to be with her like she wanted him, he would have mentioned the kiss. On one hand, he was a gentleman for not mentioning it in case she was embarrassed. But on the other hand, him not mentioning it was horrible since Norma didn't know how he felt about the situation. Or if it even happened.

After driving around in aimless circles, Norma finally pulled back into the parking lot. She was too distracted about her own actions, that she didn't see Alex pull in right behind her. Norma slowly got out of the car and as she started to head up to her house, a voice stopped her.

"Are you feeling better, Norma?"

Norma froze in her spot. After taking a minute to school her features, she slowly turned around to face the man she may or may not have tried to molest last night. "Oh, hey Alex," she greeted as she looked everywhere but at his face.

"Are you feeling better?" Alex asked again.

"Yep, thanks for asking. Don't worry, I'm never drinking again," she rambled as she looked at his shoes, the motel room doors, the hanging flower pots.

"Are you alright?" Alex wondered as he took a step closer. "You aren't acting like yourself."

Norma shook her head as she took a step back. "No, no, I'm fine, just a little distracted. That's all."

Alex watched as Norma started to slowly retreat like an animal backing away from being dinner. He couldn't help but wonder what was making her act this way, especially towards him and after racking his brain, he finally figured it out.

"You remember don't you?" Alex called after Norma who had made it halfway up her steps.

"Remember what?" Norma asked as she took one more step towards the house.

"The kiss."

"What kiss? Why would you think I remembered a kiss? Who kissed?" Norma asked in a failed attempt at playing dumb.

Alex slowly climbed the steps, "You won't look at me for one. You're trying to run away from me, when only this morning you were running towards me. So I know you remember."

"What are you talking about? I'm looking at you," she said as she continued to look over his head.

"Norma," Alex said with enough force to cause Norma to stop in her tracks. "Look at me," he said as he went to stand right beside her on the step. When she refused to make eye contact, Alex took a step closer. "Look. At. Me." he demanded and Norma had no choice but to meet his gaze.

Surprise ran through her when she saw the way Alex was looking at her. There was desire hidden in his dark eyes and Norma couldn't help but melt at the intensity behind them. Without realizing it, she took a small step closer to him.

"Are you going to lie to me again?" Alex asked in a softer tone.

All Norma could do was shake her head. She wanted the man before her, in a really bad way. Everything in her body was telling her that if she closed the gap between them, Alex would be accepting of the gesture. But a small part in the back of her mind, told her that she was imaging it and Norma was scared to take the risk. What if he pushed her away? She still needed him and the protection he could provide her and Norman. She hated to think where she would be if she didn't have Alex as a friend. Then again, he was so very attractive and they were so alike. That part bothered her a little bit, but she still couldn't help but want him. All of him. Every square inch of his body.

"Good," Romero whispered as he moved even closer. "So, Norma Bates, answer me this. Was it just the alcohol that made you kiss me last night or did you want to do it?"

Norma's breath caught in her throat. It was now or never, she realized. Either she lied to him, and he would know because she wasn't the greatest liar, or she could tell him the truth and pray that everything would turn out okay. Norma took a deep breath than held his gaze for a minute before whispering, "I wanted to do it."

"That's all I needed to know," Alex smirked as he grabbed Norma's face in between his hands and crashed his lips onto hers. Norma emitted a small gasp at the quick action and Alex wasted no time in shoving his tongue in her mouth and tangling hers with his own. Norma wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer. Alex slowly slid his hands down her body and grasped her hips in his hands, pulling her tighter against him.

Norma played with the hair at the back of his neck as Romero walked her backwards and pressed her back against the porch. He trailed his hands to cup her ass than slid them farther down to the bottom of her skirt and he let them ghost over her thighs as he headed higher. Norma hitched her leg on his hip and Alex wasted no time in picking her up, causing Norma to wrap both legs around his waist.

"Oh my God," she groaned as her core collided with his erection. Norma was so unbelievably wet, and all she wanted was the man whose fingers were tracing small circles on the back of her thighs. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. They were filled with lust, desire and want. Norma knew her eyes were showing him the same thing. "Fuck me Alex," she whispered as her hands worked their way between the two and began to undo his belt.

Alex didn't need to be told twice as he made quick work of ripping off Norma's thong. He quickly tossed it aside as she pushed his pants down far enough to free himself.

Norma fused her lips against his again and Alex slowly entered her. They both moaned at the sensation. Alex started off slow, he wanted to take his time with her, but with each thrust, she gripped him up tight and he knew this wasn't going to last long.

"You feel so good," Alex groaned against her mouth. He picked up the pace and Norma had to hold onto his shoulders. Alex placed rough kisses down her jaw line as he pounded into her. Every moan that left her mouth had him working harder to keep them coming. Alex could definitely get used to that sound.

"Don't stop."

Alex gripped her hips tighter and picked up the speed. He could tell she was close. He bit down on her neck softly, "Come for me, Norma."

Norma was determined to hold out as long as she could. She needed this connection with Romero and she didn't want it to end, but she knew she was close to falling over the edge.

"Come for me baby," Alex whispered in her ear before nibbling on the lobe. That was all it took to send her flying. Norma wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as her walls clenched around his cock. Norma's cry of pure pleasure sent Alex following right behind her.

"Holy shit," Alex sighed against her neck as he leaned into her for support.

Norma ran her fingers through her his short hair and moaned in agreement. Alex pulled back slowly and gazed into her blue eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in to place a slow, lingering kiss on her full lips. Alex let her legs drop down but he stayed where he was so she could get the feeling back in them.

"Why haven't we done that sooner?" Norma joked as she helped Alex get situated. "Oh God," she gasped before she started to laugh.

"What?"

"We just had sex outside of the motel," Norma said as she covered her mouth.

"It's dark, no one saw," he comforted her as he ran a hand through her hair. "Besides, I wouldn't have lasted if I had to drag you upstairs," he smirked, causing Norma to smirk back.

"Next time, we'll definitely have to try my bed though."

"Next time?" Alex joked. "So there will be a next time?"

"God yes," Norma moaned as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. "Is it too soon for next time to be right now?" She asked against his lips.

"Not at all," Alex laughed as he picked her up and ran inside to have a night to remember with Norma Bates.


End file.
